The Vampire Diaries: The Black Brothers
by ILuvv2Write
Summary: Summary: Harry Potter-Black and Draco Malfoy-Black, one good and one evil come to Hogwarts in search of a traitor amongst their tribe but instead one finds love and the other finds freedom but can they both control their blood lust. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire Diaries: The Black Brothers**

_(A/N: This is an attempt at a Vampire story from me, there are some major differences in this story than in the regular Harry Potter series but one of the biggest is that Luna is in her seventh year at Ravenclaw along with Harry, Ron etc…. Ginny won't make an appearance in this story but that will be explained inside. This will be some what of a mix between Twilight/The Vampire Diaries TV show.) _

**Chapter One**

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been three months since the death of my parents and even though the time has passed slowly I still can't help but feel a whole where my heart used to be. Last term when I got off the train I began to look for my parents only to be smacked in the face by reality knowing that they would no longer be there. Luna's been a constant force of support for me to lean on though. If it weren't for her and her father I probably would've never made it through the summer. He is a very gracious man for allowing me to stay at their home during the summer holiday while Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore handled everything with my parents seeing that I have little to no family left in this world. Sometimes I wish that I were in that car too, but then Luna reminds me that fate didn't see it that way and there must be some bigger purpose for my being here still. I don't know what to think all I need to do is remain calm and stay strong to make it to the end of the school year. Merlin help me._

Seventeen year old Hermione Granger let out a sad sigh before closing her diary and putting it in her small carry on bag. Crookshanks her cat, jumped into her lap and she stroked his fur softly he let out a small purr of appreciation. She smiled down at him softly before looking over to her best friend of almost seven years Luna Lovegood, she was sleeping peacefully on the other side of the train cart. Hermione leaned up against the cold glass window of the train and decided to get some shut eye as well she was in for a long week.

* * *

Ron Weasley was simply living on top of the world. He was known to others as the Quidditch King of Gryffindor. He was an outstanding keeper and his team had won the house cup three years in a row. He came from an old long line of pure blood wizards his father was second in command next to the minister of magic and he lived a good life. He and his two best friends Seamus and Dean were the most sought after blokes in the whole school not only for their Quidditch skills, but they were each also good looking blokes.

Yes Ron Weasley had everything. He had the looks, he had the skills now all he needed was his girlfriend back. He and Hermione began a year and a half love affair back when they were in the second term of their fifth year, after he'd broken up with that tart Lavender Brown. Hermione was perfect in almost every way. She was beautiful, intelligent, witty, funny oh did he mention beautiful. He hadn't even noticed her really until his fourth year when she attended the Yule Ball with famous Quidditch Player Viktor Krum. She wore beautifully designed pink robes. He had just began to date Lavender at the time. But he did manage to sneak a dance or two with her that night. After that the two became friends and when she ended it with Viktor he ended it with Lavender and that was how they came to be.

But then the unthinkable happened, her parents died in a car crash a few months back. She hadn't wanted to see anyone but her best friend Luna and broke up with Ron a few weeks after the accident. His mum told him that she just needed time to grieve and that she would come around. So he backed off a bit and sent her letters once a week during the summer to let her know that he was there for her in any way she needed. She thanked him but still didn't say anything about them getting back together. But now that they were back at school he figured that it would only be a matter of time before they got back together and then he would truly have everything. So he decided that he would wait it out a few more days and then approach her on the subject until then he met in secret with Susan Bones a seventh year Hufflepuff that was dying to please him. Yep it was definitely good being Ron Weasley.

* * *

When the train arrived at the platform Hermione took on her role as head girl helping the first year students get to the boats. She was directing them when Luna squeezed her arm to let her know that she was leaving. She nodded and smiled at the blonde haired girl.

"Hello Hermione, I'm sorry about your parents, If there's anything I can do just let me know" said the shy seventh year Gryffindor Neville Longbottom whom just happened to be the head boy this year. Hermione gave him and small smile and nod. She was glad that professor Dumbledore made Neville the head boy instead of the other Gryffindor boys it would definitely do him well and boost his confidence a bit.

"Thanks Nev, that's very sweet of you" she said giving the taller boy a kiss on the cheek. He blushed a bit and then continued to show the first years to the boats. The sky was darkening and there was an small chill in the air. Hermione stood there in a daze for a while when an cool chill ran up her spine. Something felt very wrong about this night. But she shook it off and made her way to the carriages with Neville. He helped her inside and they road down to the castle together.

When they arrived at the Castle she went along with him to the Great Hall where different students gave their condolences she rarely spoke but nodded in thanks. She was very popular amongst the students admired for her beauty and brains, not to mention she was dating the Quidditch prince. They took a seat beside Luna who started sitting at the Gryffindor table about two years ago. She didn't have many friends in Ravenclaw accept for Padma Patil, and no one at the Gryffindor table objected so she stayed. Hermione looked on at the sorting ceremony as Neville took the seat across from them. Ron Weasley and his cronies Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas took seats beside Neville. Ron slipped into the seat beside Hermione.

Dean and Thomas started to tease Neville on his chubby cheeks and Ron tried to grabbed Hermione's hand underneath the table. Luna just sat there quietly looking off into the distance. Hermione tried to pull her hand back gently but Ron had it in a death grip. No one knew that they had broken up yet obviously Ron wasn't rushing to tell anyone. Hermione could really care less but right now she wasn't in the mood for his fruitless attempts to try and get them back together.

"I missed you during the holiday" he whispered in her ear. Some of the other students looked on at them some in jealousy others in awe. She rolled her eyes at the onlookers she could see. Honestly didn't people have other things to do with their lives besides worry about her and her personal business. Ron however, was loving the attention. They were like Hogwarts royalty last year and he was determined to keep it that way.

"Ron we'll talk later, I just want to watch the sorting right now" she half whispered/ half hissed at him. This seemed to make him back off a bit.

"Alright whatever you say love" he said backing off just a bit but not letting her hand go. After the sorting was done Professor Dumbledore came up to do his annual speech. He spoke about the forbidden forest, told everyone that Neville and Hermione were head boy and girl this year, they both stood up and the students excluding the Slytherin table clapped for them especially Hermione considering all that she had been through. Neville blushed as they took their seats but instead of the feast starting Dumbledore remained where he was standing.

"It is with great pleasure I announce that we have two new students coming to us brothers as a matter of fact" everyone looked on to see where these new students were. "They are members of the most noble and ancient house of Black, and have decided to join us for their seventh year. Please make them feel at home here" as he said this the doors to the Great Hall opened and in walked two boys who looked to be around seventeen or eighteen. Both were tall in height averaging about 6 feet to 6 two between the both of them. They both had sickly looking pale skin. Though Dumbledore claimed for them to be brothers they looked nothing alike. The taller one had platinum colored hair that was slicked back, he was extremely handsome and had a wickedly sweet smirk on his gorgeous face.

The other one whom was just a few inches shorter had very messy raven colored hair that made him look even more sexy. He wore circular framed glasses on his sculptured face and was equally as pale as his brother. Though he looked just as good he didn't walk with the amount of confidence his brother walked with. He seemed as though he hardly wanted to be there but neither said a word as the approached Professor Dumbledore and the sorting hat.

They stopped at the front and Professor McGonagall held up a list with their names on it. "Draco Lucius Malfoy-Black, she called first. There were many gasps around the Great Hall for it were thought that all of the Malfoy clan had been killed off in the first war with the Dark Lord Voldermort. The smirk never left his handsome pale face as he walked up to the sorting hat and sat down on the seat. Before she could properly place the sorting hat on his head it shouted.

"Slytherin" his smirk became even wider as he got out of the chair and made his way over to the Slytherin table. The girls were giggling happy that this handsome young man was going to be in their house while other tables female students were disappointed. Hermione hadn't take her eyes off the other brother since they'd both walked in it was like a magnetic force was causing her to look at him and Ron had noticed it and didn't like it one bit.

"Harry James Potter-Black" She called from her scroll and if the gasps were loud before they were extremely loud now. Everyone thought that Harry Potter died the night his parents went missing and that was seventeen years ago. He walked up to the stool and sat down the sorting hat was place on his head and after what seemed like an eternity it shouted.

"Gryffindor" he stood up and slowly made his way over. That's when it happened the two young Gryffindor's made eye contact. He had the most gorgeous emerald green eyes and his gaze was penetrating. Hermione felt as though he could see the very core of her soul and it made her heart beat ten times faster. She blushed a ruby red and tried to avert her eyes but it was as if his gaze had a pull on her. He smiled at her softly as he sat down towards the end of the table with some fifth year girls. She returned his smile and was finally able to refocus her gaze back on her plate which she now filled with food. The whole exchange didn't go missed by one Ron Weasley who was wondering just what in the hell and who in the hell these Black brothers were.

(_A/N: that's it for the first chapter if you like it leave a review please and tell me what you liked) _


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

Hermione Granger was having a hard time sleeping this particular night, every night after her parents death she would have bad dreams about the car crash as if she was there. Luna suggested that she get some dreamless sleeping potion for the summer, which she did and it helped a lot. Tonight though, like a few other nights before it, she forgot to get a vial of the sleeping potion from Madam Pomfrey. When she was at Luna's they would brew it together, but now they were back at school she was required to get a daily vial from the hospital wing.

She tossed and turned in bed as she kept seeing flashes of her parents car smashing into another over and over again. The dream would always happen the same way. Her parents would be riding along on the narrow street and bam a car would hit them head on sending the car flying into the air and tumbling down the green pastures on the side of the road. She would wake up simultaneously every night at that point, but tonight it seemed as if the dream didn't want to end. She was thankful that she was the head girl having her own room she didn't have to worry about casting silencing charms and such.

She doubt very much that it would help tonight. The hospital wing was closed and there was nothing she could do. She opened her eyes and then closed them again, after repeating this motion for the third time, she went into her private bathroom and got a drink of water. After cutting the light off in her bathroom, she walked back over to her bed and slid inside the covers. Taking a deep breath, she decided to try and sleep again. She closed her eyes, but this time instead of seeing a narrow road and green pastures behind her parents as they drove, she saw her house.

Her parents were sitting inside their small living room, her father was drinking tea and reading the newspaper and her mom was reading a book, while listening to the radio. When suddenly their front door was blasted open. Strangers in black cloak looking things with hoods on their heads and wands in their hand, walked in one after another, about twenty of them. One of them had crazy looking black hair and a maniacal smile, she removed her hood and took a step forward towards the now very frighten Grangers.

One of the wizards placed them in a body bind. The crazy looking witch whom Hermione had never seen before in her life proceeded to grab her father, she licked her lips before smirking at him. Her father was frozen not only by the curse but in fear also. One of the other wizards held her mother still while stroking her hair in a very disturbing way. The lady that had grabbed her father whispered something in his ear before smiling her teeth big and extremely white. She tilted her fathers head to the right before her very large fangs came out and she began to suck the life out of him.

Hermione started panting in her sleep as she watched this crazy lady drink father dry. When she was finished and he was dead she dropped him to the floor, he fell lifeless heap. Her mother had tears falling down her eyes, but she couldn't move. The crazy lady laughed again and outstretched her arm toward the man that was holding her mum. With her arm outstretched Hermione could see the tattoo of what was believed to be the dark mark. She grabbed her mum and proceeded to do the same, her mum mumbled what sounded like Hermione's name before falling to the floor a lifeless heap as well. It was at this point that Hermione woke up in a cold sweat. Needless to say sleep didn't to her for the rest of the night. As she awoke one word escaped her lips.

"Vampires."

* * *

Around the same time that night two seventh year Hufflepuffs Hannah Abbott and Ernie Macmillan were walking around the black lake hand in hand. It was way past curfew and if they were caught Hannah would certainly lose her prefect badge. But somehow Ernie had managed to convince her to take the walk.

They had dated most of last year, but broke up when she found out that Ernie cheated on her with a six year Ravenclaw. He had been writing her everyday all summer attempting to apologize. But she would return all his letter unread. He had been devastated, but towards the end of the summer she started to write him back.

Now that they were friends again and he had a hunch that she still had feelings for him, he wasn't going to waste anytime.

The night sky was gorgeous and when he first sent her the note in DADA to meet him tonight, he didn't think she would accept but she did. Now they were walking together hand in hand, something he had only dreamed of.

During the walk she admitted that she still had feelings for him and they got caught up in the moment and began snogging. Now they were on their way back to the castle about to sneak in. He was walking in silence holding her hand and looking up at the crescent moon. He patted his other pocket with his hand and decided no time like the present. Suddenly he stopped walking and she stopped too by a large row of bushes.

"Ernie what's wrong" she asked concerned. Ernie shifted on his feet nervously as he let go of her hand and placed both of his hands in his pockets grabbing a hold of the small velvet box. He gazed up at her, she was so beautiful in the moon light and then he looked back up at the moon.

"Um nothing love, it's just well I have something to ask you" he said very quietly.

"Well what is it" she asked a little confused.

"Well you see the thing is" he began shifting from side to side "I love you Hannah I always have and I always will. I know we've discussed this before, but after I cheated on you I wanted to literally kill myself, and the look in your eyes when you found out, you looked so empty and I felt as though I was suffocating I couldn't breathe" he finished.

"I know, but I'm over it now Ernie, you know that, we're back together and we're happy" she said trying to ease some of his guilt. They heard a rustle in the bushes and both turned to have a look. "What was that" she asked. He shook his head in as an answer before saying.

"Yes Hannah we are and you don't know how happy I am, but I want that and so much more with you babe" he said then he kneeled down on one knee and Hannah's hands flew to her mouth when he pulled the small black velvet box out of his pocket. Tears started forming in her eyes before he could even get his question out.

"Hannah Emily Abbott, you're the kindest, sweetest, caring most beautiful woman I know, and it would make me the happiest man on the earth if you said yes" he opened to box to reveal a small diamond ring. "Will you marry me" the tears were flowing freely in her eyes she couldn't even form words so all she did was nod her head. He stood up and gently placed the ring on her finger before picking her up and kissing her.

They were so caught up in the moment that neither of them noticed the very thick fog that was starting to form around them. He put her down and they looked at each other both of them very confused. He had a bad feeling about this and pulled her closer, just as they were about to walk off they heard a deep husky voice.

"Just lovely, you two, let me be the first to say congratulations" said Draco Malfoy-Black sounding anything but happy. He came out of the bushes and they saw him walking towards them through the fog. When he was in front of them he stared at them a strange far off look in his eyes. "Or should I say the last" as he said this Hannah saw a flash of his fangs show. Before she could say anything Ernie drew his wand.

"What the hell are you doing out here Black it's way past curfew" said Ernie pointing his wand at Draco. Draco just smirked taking the tip of his finger he pushed the wand down effortlessly and Ernie put it back in his pocket still staring at Draco.

"I could say the same for you Macmillan, and Abbott or should I say Macmillan squared now."

"Sod off and go back to bed Black and we won't take any house points" said Ernie trying to be reasonable.

"Not until I eat, I'm starving you see" said Draco his eyes turning red.

"The kitchens are closed" said Hannah speaking for the first time. Draco shifted his gaze to her and his eyes turned jet black.

"Who said anything about food" he said as his fangs came out. that was the last thing the couple heard before he lunged at them, draining them dry.

* * *

Luna Lovegood was walking to her Care of magical creatures the next day reading the Quibbler the magazine her father put out and not really paying attention to where she was walking. She was reading a very interesting piece about mythological creatures, like Vampires, Werewolves and others. She bumped into someone dropping her books and the magazine.

She and the person she bumped into both bent down to pick up her things. Other students walked around them walking out the opened door that led to Hadgrid's hut. "I'm so sorry" she stammered out kicking her self mentally. She hoped whoever it was would do the teasing quickly so she could get to class but then the other person said.

"Not a problem, I suppose I should look where I'm going also" he had a smooth voice that sounded like it caressed your ears as he spoke. She looked up and came face to face with the green emerald eyes of one Harry Potter-Black. She didn't know how long she had been staring at his eyes they captured her and she felt as if he could hear her thoughts and feel her feelings. He cleared his throat and she blushed.

"Sorry" she said averting her eyes to the floor gathering the rest of her books and things.

"Not a problem" he said helping her. She saw the Quibbler magazine lying to her left and they both touched it and each others hands at the same time. When she came into contact with his skin, she got a very bad feeling about him, all she could feel was sadness and she saw death lots of death. They looked into each others eyes briefly and she could see and feel his pain. He gave her a strange look as her eyes went from silver gray to crystal blue.

Suddenly their little meeting was interrupted by screams coming from the outside. They both rushed out after she grabbed her books and went to see what the fuss was about. When they got there the whole class minus one Draco Black was outside staring at the lifeless bodies of Hannah Abbott and Ernie Macmillan. Harry took one look at their necks and even though there was no residue of blood he knew exactly who did this. He quietly took his leave and went back inside the castle intent on finding his brother.

The rest of the class were left staring, some of the girls were in tears. Luna looked around for Harry but he was gone, Ron noticed that everyone was there except the Black brothers, this gave him a very bad feeling.

_**(A/N: that's it for now, next chapter is some interaction between H/Hr. Hope you enjoyed this chapter R/R please)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

A couple of weeks went by and a few more students were attacked. What puzzled everyone was the fact that the students that were attacked, were only seventh years, of the four different houses, and that the attacks only seemed to happen at night.

Professor Dumbledore and the other teachers set up traps at the school, that they were sure would catch the culprit, and they were currently trying to figure out what type of animal caused these attacks. Each of the professors had their own theory, but none of them knew exactly what the thing was.

As a result of the attacks Nighttime at the castle became a lot quieter. Most of the students would retire to their common rooms after supper and stay there. The library closed now a full hour ahead of schedule due to the attacks and everyone was scared to walk around the grounds alone.

On one particular night two lone figures were walking inside the Forbidden Forest, deep inside, they were walking towards a circle made by six trees inside the heart of the forest. All that was heard was the sounds of their feet squishing against the ground and cracking tree sticks as the walked along a familiar trial.

Once they got to the five trees, one of the figures pulled out a two-way mirror while the other gather around it. He called out the name of the person of whom he wished to speak to and the mirror, swirled and looked like liquid before they were met with the face of their master.

"Mi' lord" said one of the figures. Their master had deathly looking skin; his face if you could call it that did not resemble a face at all. It looked more like a mutated creature. His eyes were bloodshot red and his breathing was slow.

"Draco, Harry, how nice to see my sons again." He answered. Draco smirked and Harry shied away. "I see you have been wreaking havoc my boy, well done," he said to Draco.

"I try to do you proud my lord" he answered as he started to bow in front of the mirror.

"Very well done, now come tell me, what news do you two have for me regarding your mission." He asked

"We have three possible suspects my lord," said Harry speaking for the first time. "Within the weeks to come I plan on trying to get myself into the Order" he finished.

"Very well, you do that, and remember my sons, time is of the essence, do not disappointment me, I'll be checking in with the two of you weekly. This is your first away mission, do not make me regret it"

"We won't father," said Draco. Then the dark lord known as many names but his more common name Lord Voldermort disappeared from the mirror. Draco pocketed the mirror and the two of them started walking back towards Hogwarts. "Father's very proud of us," said Draco as he began to gloat. Harry nodded not really paying attention as he moved in on his prey, a magical squirrel.

"Listen Harry, I don't understand why, you won't feed off human blood, it's so much more satisfying" said Draco holding his stomach as he did so.

"Because, I do not believe in killing humans, when they had done nothing wrong to me" he answered as he finished sucking the squirrels blood dry.

"Whatever mate, you can be a vegetable if you want, but this weekend is the first Hogsmeade trip and I can't wait" Draco said licking his lips thinking of the possibilities.

"Don't you think you're going a little overboard brother?" he asked as the lights from the castle became viewable.

"Our lives were planned out for us before we were even born dear brother of mine, might as well have a little fun, while we can" he answered.

"Don't you think they're going to catch you eventually?" he asked.

"As if they could," said Draco as they slipped in their secret passage way. "Listen, don't you worry your little pretty head about me, I'll be fine, what you need to focus on is getting into that little group of theirs, the Order, you need a way in" he said "so figure it out"

"I am doing that"

* * *

The next day was Friday and the students were a buzzed with excitement, there hadn't been an attack in over a week and some of the students had even began to forget about the attacks the following weeks before.

Harry had a free period, so he was in the library studying, even though this whole school thing was fake, he still wanted to get good grades. He opened up his potions book when the sweetest smell flooded his nostrils.

Harry had been an animal eater or what other vampires in his tribe called a vegetarian for a little of three years now. The last human whose blood he drank was a father of two and a husband, Harry had been broken up about the fact that he couldn't control his blood lust. So he began training himself, and three years later he had mastered it, or so he thought.

He closed his book and followed his senses, which led him toward the back of the library, where the most beautiful girl he had ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on was sitting down reading a potions book of her own.

She had curly brown hair that reached the middle of her back. A heart shaped face, beautiful golden brown eyes and a cute button nose. Harry's heart rate began to go up just at the sight of her. The smell of her blood was intoxicating, he had never wanted to feed on a human as much as he wanted her right now and it scared the shite out of him.

He felt his fangs start to come out and quickly grabbed his mouth dropping his books in the process. The girl in question looked up and saw that he had dropped all of his books and got up to help him. She bent down and began picking up his books. He stayed frozen to his spot and got his fangs to go back to normal, and just stared at her as she put his books on a nearby table.

"This usually works better when there are two people doing the job," she said jokingly, as she looked up at him. It was him again, and his eyes were penetrating her. He was looking at her as if he was trying to read her, but couldn't, she could tell by the confused look in his eyes that he couldn't read her.

"Oh sorry," he said as he let his eyes fall from her face and picked up the last book from off the floor.

"My names Hermione Granger" she said holding out her hand for him to shake.

"Harry Potter" he said taking her hand, his eyes found hers again and she couldn't tear her eyes away. When their hands touched a spark shot through them, that made them pull away from each other quickly. She shook her hand as if it had been burnt, because that was how it felt.

"Sorry" he said again, but he was confused that had never happen to him before and it was a little scary honestly.

"Don't worry about it" she said smiling at him, it must have been contagious because he smiled right back, and for a millisecond she thought she saw fangs in his teeth, she began to point at them, but took her hand down.

"What is it?" he asked starting to wipe his face.

"Oh nothing" she said, "Would you like to join me" she asked him motioning to her chair and table. Harry nodded and placed the rest of his books on the table and sat down next to her. He could hear her heart beat when they sat down, his found a rhythm with it, and it sounded like music to his ears.

They sat in silence for a while and occasionally he would glance over at her, she'd do the same and they'd both turn away blushing. She noticed that his skin looked a lot healthier today, and she also noticed an ancient looking ring on his middle finger.

"That's a very nice ring," she said motioning towards it.

"Oh this?" he asked as he grabbed it with two of his fingers and started twirling it. She nodded and he said "It's a family heirloom, it was given to me by a friend of the family" he answered. She nodded once again and they continue to study in silence and he continued to watch her.

About thirty minutes into studying she yarned, and her uniform shirt came above her stomach just a bit as she did. His eyes quickly went to that spot, and he couldn't stop the dirty thoughts in his mind. What was wrong with him, he never lost control like this with a human around. Not to mention it was very hard sitting so close to her with his blood lust driving him mad. But he wanted to get closer to her, something was drawing him in, he didn't know what exactly what it was about her, but he was determined to find out.

"Harry, are you alright" his eyes shot up to her, and he nodded yes.

"Why do you ask?"

"It's just your eyes, they were green, then they turned yellow, and now they're blood red," she answered looking deep into his eyes. He quickly turned his face away from hers; he could feel his fangs coming out again as he heard her ragged breath.

"Um, yes sometimes they do that, listen Hermione it was nice meeting you, but I really must get going" he said as he quickly got up from the table grabbing his things.

"Oh, ok, but um do you want to study again tomorrow" she asked. Tomorrow was the Hogsmeade day, he thought to himself. She obviously didn't want to go out. He had heard about her parents car accident, he actually knew what really happened, but he wasn't going to tell her that.

"Sure, I'll meet you in the great hall for lunch at one and we can come straight here, afterwards" he suggested not daring to look her in the eyes.

"Ok, see you then" she said smiling. He rushed out of the library; intent on going to the forbidden forest for a little snack he needed one very bad.

The Hogsmeade trip went very well during the day light hours, many of the older students scheduled dates and things for the evening hours, a little relieved that there hadn't been any attacks.

* * *

Draco Malfoy-Black, had been laying low for a while, but he was very thirsty and tonight he would quench his thirst. He looked at the sun only a few more minutes until it went down. He counted down silently to himself as he stood atop the shrieking shack. Not many students came over this way because of their fear, so he didn't have to worry about being seen.

The sun sat in the sky as he counted down to himself "5, 4, 3, 2, 1" He jumped down off of the shrieking shack more than twenty feet in the air and took off running at an unnaturally fast pace "Time for some fun" he said rounding in on two Ravenclaw seventh years.


End file.
